Halloween Bloopers
by Boolia
Summary: Just as title says, Halloween Bloopers! Continue next Halloween. PM me for ideas.


Halloween Bloopers

Gravity Falls: Gift Shop of Horrors

Mabel is reading her script and is confused by one of the stories. Mabel tugs on the directors' sleeve. The director looked at her.

"I'm confused by the Abaconings story. It's not really scary. Why it is in the episode then?"

"Just because." The director told her.

"That's not an answer."

"Just because it is! Now, just do it and don't complain!

"Okay, okay. But, it's still not scary."

Gravity Falls: Summerween

Stan pulled out the calendar, but instead of June, it was December, and the 25th was circled.

"Uh, Stan," Dipper pointed out. "You have Christmas circled." Stan looked at the calendar, and realized he was right.

"Oops." He said. "How did it get to December?"

"Maybe we should do a Christmas episode." Mable suggested. "Summer and Christmas together. You know, Christmas in July: Summermas."

"Are we going to have all the holidays in summer, now?" Robbie asked, sitting in his chair. "Summsgiving? Summertine's Day? Sumster?""

"Guys!" The director shouted. "We're not going to do every holiday. Just Halloween for now, however Summermas isn't a bad idea. And Sumster? It's that like Easter and Summer."

"Yeah."

"Well, it's stupid." Robbie slumped his shoulders.

"Yeah, I know it's stupid."

"I guess I'm not that scary." Stan told the Trick Or Treaters. "you know, you've…you've…" He then screamed. " _Oh! No! Ughh_!" Waddles was suppose to come out when he didn't. Stan screamed again. _"Oh! No! Ughh_!" Waddles still didn't come out. " _Waddles? Waddles_!" He opened his coat and realized the pig had fallen asleep. _"Waddles! Waddles_!" He shook himself. " _Waddles! Wake up_! Why are you napping? You're not supposed to be sleeping; _wake up_!" The pig opened his eyes and yawned. He looked out at everybody and oinked as if to say 'what did I do?' The director sighed.

"Let's try this again." He said.

"Did everyone remember to buckle their seatbelts?" Soos asked.

" _Yes_!" Everyone replied except Mabel, who was trying to buckle her seatbelt but struggling.

" _Uh, Mabel_?" said the director. "You were supposed to nod that you did buckle your seatbelt." Mabel looked up at him.

"But I _didn't!_ This buckle is really hard!" The director sighed and looked at his crew. "Can someone help the kid so we can do this right on the next scene?"

"Soos _, no!"_ Mabel shouted as she saw Soos opening a pack of batteries for the skull. Unfortunately, the pack was too hard and he couldn't get it open.

" _Man_!" Soos said. "This battery pack is really hard to open; I can't open it!"

Soos opened the battery pack and the batteries drop to the floor. He laughed nervously.

" _Oops!_ " He said with a shrug. "Sorry, my bad." He goes to pick them up.

Phineas and Ferb: The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein

"…It may even horrify you!" Phineas finished.

Ferb was supposed to cough up a hairball, but he couldn't. He tried again and again. Phineas looked at his stepbrother.

" _Uh, Ferb_?" He questioned. "You okay? You know, you're suppose to cough up a hairball." Ferb looked at him.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

"Then why aren't you?" Ferb shrugged.

" _Dude_!" They heard Doofenshmirtz shout. They looked at him. In his hand was a hairball. "You forgot the hairball!" Ferb did a face palm.

"Don't worry, Ferb." Phineas assured him. "It happens to the best of us."

"You forgot a hairball?" Doof asked.

"No, but I'm human, I forget things."

Phineas and Ferb: One Good Scare Ought to Do It!

"So, Isabella," Phineas said to her. "did it work?" Isabella was going to hiccup, but she burped instead.

" _Dude,"_ Phineas put in. "You were suppose to hiccup, not burp."

"Yes, it worked" Ferb said. "She did loose her hiccups. But apparently, we have a burping problem now." Isabella blushed and did a nervous smile.

"Sorry." She apologized.

American Dad: Best Horror House in Langley Falls

The serial killer was spinning his chain. Unfortunately, he spun it so much that he hit himself in the eye with it.

" _OW!"_ He yelped, covering his hurt eye up with his hand.

" _Uh,_ are you okay?" Francine wanted to know..

"Yeah." He responded. "I'm fine." He removed his hand. "Let's just do this again."

Roger shielded the door from the oncoming serial killers when the door whacked him in the butt. The alien fell to the ground.

" _Uh_ ," began one of the serial killers. "I think that was a bit too much."

"You think?" Roger asked, his voice muffled.

The serial killers were all in their display case, when one danced in place, holding his crouch. The others all look at him. He did this for a short while until the director opened the door.

"You got to go to the bathroom?" The serial killer nodded. The director sighed, and ushered him out.

"Okay, but make it quick. And in the future, if you have to go, go before we start filming."

"But I didn't have to go then."

"Yeah, yeah! That's what they all say!"

"I thought I could hold it in."

"Just go, and don't do it again."

"Yes, Sir." He goes off. The director looked at the others, then at the other people on set.

"Does anyone else have to go to the bathroom before we film again?" They all shook their heads. "Good."

Steve and Akiko are walking to the waterfall, but Steve is walking too far.

"Uh, Steve?" Akiko started. Steve didn't listen. "Steve?" Steve was about to go off the cliff, when Akiko grabbed him. "STEVE!" Steve looked confused, then he realized he was about to go off a cliff.

"Next time, Steve." The director stated. "Watch where you're going.

"Sorry." Steve apologized.

At the end of the episode, it read 'happy Thanksgiving' instead of 'happy Halloween.'

"'Happy Thanksgiving'?" Roger questioned out loud. "I thought this was a Halloween special, hence why people were dressed up, Akiko and Steve were Trick

Or Treating, why Stan wanted a haunted house, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Oops!" Said the editor. "My bad!"

"Well, you better go fix it before we send this of to Fox. When people watch this episode and they see that at the end, they'll be like 'what?' Why did they put that at the end of a Halloween episode? It makes no sense.'"

"I'll do it right away."

"Good. You better, otherwise we're going to get some questions and frankly, I don't think the director wants to answer a question because a editor made a tiny stupid mistake."

"No, I do not." The director agreed.

"It won't happen again." Said the editor.

"It better not, now get moving!" And with that, the editor was off.

"At least we didn't make a mistake." Roger said. The director looked at him.

"Shut up."

Pokemon: The Tower of Terror

When Team Rocket are spinning fast on the Merry-Go-Round, Meowth flies of his Ponyta, hits the wall, and falls on the floor.

When Gengar balances on the ball, he falls onto the floor.

Instead of licking Charmander, Haunter puckers up his lips and kisses the fire salamander. Charmander is now disgusted. Haunter bursts out laughing.

"Haunter!" The director spoke. "This is a kids' show!" Haunter continues laughing.

Instead of going in his body, Ash almost went into Pikachu's by mistake.

" _Pikachu_!" Pikachu said to Ash.

"Oh, sorry Pikachu." Ash apologized. He laughs nervously. "I suppose you want your own body." He smiled lamely. Pikachu rolled his eyes.

" _Pika!"_

SpongeBob: Scaredy Pants

The Flying Dutchman tried to take of SpongeBob's ghost costume, but couldn't.

"Confound it, SpongeBob!" The Flying Dutchman snapped. "What did you do to your costume?!" He finally ripped it off. He noticed SpongeBob holding two pieces of his costume in both hands. The sponge hid them behind his back, smiling guiltily. Dutchman scowled at him.

" _SPONGEBOB_!" The director shouted at him. _"Please_!"

" _Sorry_!" SpongeBob apologized. He then laughed. He stopped, and put his costume back on. "Okay, I'm good now. Let's just reshoot this."

SpongeBob was supposed to go out of the mouth of the Jack O Lantern. He pushed and pushed, but couldn't get out. He pounded and pounded.

" _HELP!_ " He screamed.

On the outside of the Jack O Lantern, The Flying Dutchman was pushing back on the mouth, laughing.

" _Come on Dutchman!"_ The Director stated. "Let SpongeBob out."

"Not yet!" Dutchman said. "This is payback for the costume thing." The director sighed.

"Just because we're a kids' show doesn't mean we have to _act_ like kids."

SpongeBob cleans the dishes really fast. Unfortunately, he cleaned them a bit to fast that one fell, crashing onto the floor into a million pieces. SpongeBob looked at the director, laughing nervously.

" _Oops!"_

"Pirates," Said the narrator. "skeletons, and… _uh…uh…line_!"

Cut 9

"Pirates, skeletons, and mon…sea monsters. Let's just do that again."

"Happy Halloween, Scaredy Pants." Mrs. Puff said. She was about to drive away, but her engine died. "Well, this is awkward." She looked at the director. "The engine died."

The cards were supposed to read 'BOO', but read 'OO' instead.

"Okay." Spoke the director. "What happened to the 'b'?

"Oops." Admitted the director's assistant. "I forgot the 'B."

The cards read 'OBO'

"What's OBO?" SpongeBob asked. "That's not how you're supposed to spell 'boo'.

The cards started to spin, but got stuck halfway though.

"It's stuck!" The director shouted.

"I'm on it!" The director's assistant shouted back.

"The cards read 'Boob.' SpongeBob laughs.

"Okay," Said the annoyed director. "Who changed it to boob?

"That'll me, sir." The assistant director admitted with a laugh.

"Well, change it! That's really unprofessional and immature."

"Yes, sir." He said, still with a laugh. The director rolled his eyes and groaned.

Kirby Right Back at Ya: Scare Tactics Part 2

Escargoon collapses on the floor in the Psyco scene. He was suppose to pull the curtains, but couldn't. He pulled and pulled with the same result.

" _Hey_ ," He said, confused. "I can't pull down the curtain!" He managed to pull it off, on top of him. He struggled to get free. " _AW! HELP!_ THIS CURTAIN'S REALLY HAUNTED!" The director sighed as DeDeDe, Kirby, and Tuff laughed and laughed.

"Would someone help him out of there, and we can redo this?" The assistants went to help.

The scarecrow head popped out in front of Tiff and Kirby. It fell onto the ground.

Scare Tactics part 1

Tuff kicks the soccer ball instead of Kirby

" _Tuff_!" The director scolded him, "You're supposed to kick Kirby, not the soccer ball."

"Sorry." Tuff apologized. "I read it, but I thought it was a typo. I also don't want to be mean to Kirby."

"You will if you want money." Tuff sighed, and hung his head in shame with a sigh.

"Yes, Sir."

Fairy Odd Parents: Scary Godparents

During the song, the spider web was supposed to catch Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda before they fell in the 'lava', but didn't.

"Hey, what's the?" Timmy asked. "Where's the spider web?"

"You know," Cosmo pointed out. "We're lucky it's not really lava, otherwise our fall would really hurt."

The bats were supposed to burst out of the Jack O Lantern, but were stuck. The top was on too tight.

"Somebody get them out of there, before they suffocate." The director ordered. "We don't want to get sued by the Humane Society."

As Timmy in the mummy costume was talking, a fly flew into his mouth. He falls to the ground, choking.

Erik tries to hold Jeff above his head, but Jeff was two heavy. The two fall onto the ground.

"Bot-O-Jacks," The Jack-O-Bot began. "I mean, Jack-O-Bots!"

Penguins of Madagascar: I was a Penguin Zombie

Skipper, as a zombie, was supposed to climb the toilet paper, but he lost his gripping, and fell down.

Rico, Kowalski, ran to the wall. Rico ran too fast that he didn't see where he was going. He fell down. Kowalski looked at him, concerned.

" _Uh, Rico_?" Kowalski questioned. "You okay?" Rico raised up a flipper.

" _Yup_!" He answered. "Rico's okay!"


End file.
